


Julien's bed

by Ischa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Disturbing Themes, Incest, M/M, Necromancy, Sexual Content, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about how death is not the end of everything. Also about love, necromancy, twins and life.</p><p>  <i>Adam rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He sometimes really thinks he's cursed, that his whole family is cursed. Well, nothing he can do about it now, but some day. Some day he will be able to choose a path for himself and it will not be that one.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Julien's bed

**Title:** Julien's Bed  
 **Pairing:** m/m  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** This is an story about how death is not the end of everything. Also about love, necromancy, twins and life.  
 _Adam rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He sometimes really thinks he's cursed, that his whole family is cursed. Well, nothing he can do about it now, but some day. Some day he will be able to choose a path for himself and it will not be that one._  
 **Warnings:** incest, sex, death  
 **Author's Notes:** A big thank you to me betas, asm_z and frost_solcom. You guys are awesome.  
Quotes by Fall out Boy and Sofya Skya.  
 **Word Count:** 6.377  
 **Beta:** asm_z, frost_solcom  
 **Disclaimer:** My literary property.

\--+--

 _Goodnight, it's cold in my head.  
I know tonight I'll dream in red.  
Believe you've never truly loved until you bathed yourself in blood._  
Ligeia's bed

 _And living is just a waste of death._  
Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying

~1~  
"Rise and shine!"

Adam turns around and groans into his pillow. "I hate you, go away," he mutters, after a short silence only interrupted by a soft laugh.

"There is weather outside!"

"There is always weather outside!" Adam answers.

"But today it's great," his brother says.

"What time is it anyway? Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know. I'm sure it's too fucking early." Adam turns around and stares at the ceiling. Julien is a presence just at the corner of his eye. Hovering, waiting. He is not getting up. He is not.

"Eight thirty." Julien's voice is full of glee.

"I hate you," Adam sighs. It's eight thirty on a fucking Saturday. He hates Julien. It's official now.

"You don't."

"Damned be the day you figured that out," Adam answers.

Julian laughs, "I always knew."

Adam sighs. "I'm not getting up yet."

"Mom and dad are gone already, you know." It's not really a question.

"Now I do."

"I don't want to be inside the whole weekend. Let's do something fun!" Julien claps his hands.

Adam groans again. "I want to stay inside..." he says, turning his face back into the pillow.

"I don't, and who knows when the fuck I can go out again," Julien answers.

Adam really doesn't want to feel guilty about this shit anymore. It's not his fault. "Don't."

"Sorry... I didn't mean it that way. I just want to feel the sun on my skin again, okay?" Julien says, sitting down next to Adam.

"Okay. Make me coffee? I'll be down in a few."

"Sure!" Julien replies, getting up and leaving the room.

Adam rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He sometimes really thinks he's cursed, that his whole family is cursed. Well, nothing he can do about it now, but some day. Some day he will be able to choose a path for himself and it will not be _that_ one. He really has no clue why his parents keep making the same fucking mistakes their parents did, and their parents before them, further and further back, all the way to their forefathers.

He sighs and sits up. The floor is cold where his feet touch it. He hates getting up early, but he can understand that Julien wants to feel the sun on his face again.

~+~  
Adam wakes up in Julien's room. He feels groggy and disconnected, like always after Julien's little episodes. The blinds are shut for once and he's glad Julien thought of it the night before. He feels tired and used and he aches in all the places he usually doesn't.

"I guess you had a good night?" he asks his brother, who's sitting on the bed next to him, his head against the headboard.

"Yeah, sorry for the..." Julien waves his hand in a vague way and Adam really doesn't think he wants to know right now. The thing is that Julien really loves to be fucked and Adam loves it way more _to fuck_. It's one of their differences, but there aren't many.

"Bruises?" Adam asks, turning his head to look at his brother. It's so strange how Julien looks exactly the same as he does. Julien smiles, slow and careful. Like he's sharing a secret.

"Yeah and bite marks. He was really into it?" It's not really a question. Adam pushes the covers down and looks at the tender skin over his hipbone. He runs a finger along the bruises and teeth-marks. It aches in a way he doesn't really hate, but doesn't really like either.

"It's okay now and then..." he says softly, because it's the truth.

"I love to watch you trace them afterwards..." Julien whispers and Adam closes his eyes. He and Julien are unnaturally close for brothers, siblings, whatever. They are unnaturally close because there is no other way for them to be, to _exist_.

"I need a shower and coffee," Adam says, pushing the covers away and getting up.

"You're going to stare at them in the mirror again and think how twisted I am," Julien replies, in a harsh whisper that is more a hiss.

Adam takes a deep breath and turns to look at him over his shoulder. "I'm going to stare at them and think how twisted you are. It doesn't matter, you know? I'm messed up too..."

Julien bites his lip and nods.

"I do love you, no matter what," Adam adds, and god help him it's the fucking truth.

"I know," Julien answers.

 

~2~  
"You will look different then," Adam says, biting his lip. He isn't sure if he picked it up from Julien when they got older or if Julien picked it up from him. Sometimes it's really hard to draw a line between them. Sometimes he really doesn't want to.

"I'm sick of being this... this _thing_ ," Julien answers hotly.

"I don't want to lose you."

"I'll still be there, just different. It's the course of life. You can't always stay the same, Adam," Julien answers, his voice soft.

"I know."

"I can't stay like this, maybe this isn't even what I would look like if you didn't look like this."

"I know," Adam repeats. He does know that. Julien's choices are limited to Adam's. Julien has his own mind, but not his own body.

"And I want to be able to touch you," Julien whispers.

Adam closes his eyes. "I want that too." There are days he wants that more than anything else in the entire world.

~+~  
It's not that Adam doesn't know what he's doing. It's his legacy, after all. His mother taught him everything he needed to know, starting when Adam was still very young. She didn't tell him about Julien though, he had to find out about it himself (he's still mad at her for that one sometimes.) Adam really doesn't understand why his mother thought it wouldn't be a problem. After all, Julien is his twin, and they are a family of necromancers.

Not that Adam thinks Julien _is_ a problem, actually. He has the theory that Julien, that the way they are connected, makes him stronger, a better necromancer. He's never shared that theory with his mother. Adam doesn't think she wants to know much about Julien.

He learned later that these powers always come with a price-tag attached. These days the sacrifices aren't held at a cemetery anymore; they are made to look like accidents instead. His grandmother died by giving birth to his mother. His great-grandfather fell down the stairs the night his grandmother was born, and so forth and so on. A long line of tragic accidents in their family. It's a fucking wonder no one was knocking on their door yet. It's all a bit suspicious, but on the other hand, if it only happens once every generation, well, maybe people really don't make the connections between the death and the birth of a child. Or maybe they're just ignoring them for their own good.

Adam doesn't know and he doesn't care either. He has bigger fish to fry here. Julien is his blood; Adam loves him more than any other person. He knows that deep down in his bones, because Julien was always there, even when Adam didn't know it. Julien's heart was beating next to his. They shared food and warmth and part of their souls, maybe. It's all a bit mystic when it comes to the part where you hadn't even been born, but had already developed something like a consciousness. No wonder Julien didn't leave him alone. Maybe it was because he couldn't, because he never was alone before, maybe it was because Adam didn't know how to let go either. In the end it really doesn't matter. It doesn't change their situation.

The first thing Adam learned was that there is no distinction between black and white magic, there is only intent (he suspects that is what every child in such conditions learns first. You have to make it clear that it's all on you). Everything can be corrupted and twisted. To some people, what he and Julien want to do would fall on the darker, the more questionable side of magic, but he guesses they'll be okay. He does it out of love, and Julien does it out of despair, maybe. In the end it's Adam's decision anyway. Julien can't do anything on his own.

~+~  
"Okay," he says at breakfast.

"Okay, what, honey?" his mother asks.

"I'm talking to Julien," Adam answers.

His mother makes an unhappy face. She never got used to Julien's presence. Usually the sacrifices just cross over and no one has ever to think of them again (it's so very convenient, Adam thinks, bitterly). She never could see or hear him either. His dad hides behind his paper and doesn't acknowledge any of it. It's his way of dealing. Adam really can't blame him; he isn't sure his dad knew what he was getting into when he married their mother. Must be hard not to have any mystical Powers of Death and Decay (that's not how mother says it, but that's how Julien and he see it) in this family.

"Okay?" Julien asks. "As in we're going to do this?"

"Yes," Adam says, before he can chicken out of it.

"Okay," Julien answers with a smile. It's the same smile Adam sees in the mirror sometimes, but on Julien it looks different somehow, better maybe. His green eyes sparkle with happiness, there is really nothing he wouldn't do to make Julien smile like that all the time, he thinks, and smiles back.

 

~3~  
There is a long list of things he has to get for the spell, and most of it he can get from an herb shop or at the supermarket. The really hard part is to find a body.

"I don't think a corpse will do," Julien says.

"Mother can make corpses talk," Adam answers, paging through a book on raising the dead from their graves. It could be one way to get Julien a body.

"Yes, she can, but she doesn't make them stay alive, undead, whatever you want to call it, forever. She makes them speak and lets them go. And she never, ever raises a corpse that is dead longer than a year."

"Because they decay too fast, I know. A fresh corpse then?"

"Still not going to work, because the person is dead already and people don't come back just like that. Besides, did you think about what it would do to me?"

"Hmm?" Adam asks, putting the book aside.

"Let's say it's someone who died in an accident, the bones would still be broken. Or someone who died of cancer, they would still have cancer. I want a body that will survive and one you would like to touch," he answers. He's not blushing, because spirits can't do that, but it still looks a bit to Adam like he does in fact blush. Sometimes it seems like torture to have Julien there, sitting on his bed or desk or floor, talking, laughing and being annoying, and not being able to touch him.

"You want me to force a spirit, a soul, out of a body so you can have it?" he asks, just to be clear. There isn't anything -- short of cold-blooded murder maybe -- that he wouldn't do for Julien. On the other hand, this could be considered cold-blooded murder.

"I think it's the only way, and it's not a 'you' thing, it's a 'we' thing. You can't do this alone, I can't do it alone either," Julien replies, looking out of the window. "I want to be able to feel things, like I can when I'm inside you, but I want to feel things with _you_."

Adam nods, he wants that too. Julien is the thing, person, whatever, he loves the most. "Let's find you a body then."

~+~  
Finding a body is easier said than done. But that's the case with most things. Adam has to admit that he just wants someone who looks like Julien, which is in no way manageable. Julien, on the other hand, just wants someone he thinks Adam would like.

"No emo kids or goth kids or players..." Adam says.

"Or hipsters, or Asians or women or anyone over twenty or..." Julien interrupts him with a sigh.

"Don't mock me; this is serious business. After all, you will be stuck with that body until you die."

Julien laughs into his ear and Adam thinks that he can nearly feel it. Julien is a strong spirit, but it's only the energy he manipulates that lets him make coffee in the mornings or throw a book against the wall when he's angry. It's so frustrating that they can't touch.

"I don't want someone who looks like me. I want someone you find hot."

"I think you're hot."

"That's kind of narcissistic, don't you think?" Julien asks with a smile.

Adam falls down back into the pillows and sighs. "Maybe. I just like how you look."

"It's because you can't imagine me looking differently," Julien answers.

"Maybe."

~+~  
The thing Adam is worried about is that he has only one shot. There is no room for errors. It must go right. Compatible bodies aren't unlimited and the searching process is not only about aesthetics. A strong body with a weak mind would be best. There is a reason why no one he knows about has done this kind of magic in centuries. It's complicated and drains the necromancer. Also, most necromancers don't approve of it. Adam wouldn't either if it weren't for Julien. Everything has to be viewed from a new perspective when it comes to Julien. The rules people usually play by don't apply for them anymore.

"A mental patient!" Adam says out loud. Julien looks down at him and frowns.

"What?"

"Not one of the totally crazy ones. Someone who's depressed or suicidal. Mental illness is a thing of the soul, spirit, whatever, not a body issue in the most cases." He leans against the gravestone and smiles up at his brother.

"That isn't too crazy, actually," Julien admits, his legs dangling over the edge of the headstone as he looks up at the sky, thinking. Julien doesn't like being so close to his own body, but Adam likes the familiarity of the cold stone and the smell of earth around him when he's here. He used to visit Julien's grave more when they were younger, but by the age of five Julien told him he could see the rotten thing inside and it didn't look like him at all. He hates his small, dead, rotten body. Adam is glad he'd never seen it and never will. He knows it could have been easily him instead of Julien that fateful day of their birth. It used to make him shudder, now it only makes him mad.

"Great! Let's find us a hot mental patient then," Adam answers. Julien only nods.

 

~4~  
His name is Timothy and he's a bit older than Adam himself. Just a bit older than they are. Julien thinks he's pretty, and to be honest Adam thinks that too. His eyes are green, not the same shade their eyes are, but close enough to feel familiar anyway. He has pretty lips and delicate fingers and is too fucking thin, but Julien is sure they can fix that as soon as he inhabits that body. Timothy has no siblings, only an uncle who pays for the medication and hospital stays.

"Distant relatives who just don't care are the best thing in the world," Julien whispers, and Timothy's head snaps in his direction. He looks very hard and then shakes his head. "He can hear me."

That's a good sign, Adam thinks. Someone who's receptive. This might actually work.

~+~  
It's easier than it should be to get Timothy out of the psych ward, but magic has always been handy like that. After all, people don't become magicians or necromancers for fun. Some are born that way, some aren't, but in the end it's all about control and gaining some kind of power. Adam doesn't use his powers much, he never did. He doesn't think he needs them.

"After this is over, I don't want to be this anymore," Adam says, sitting down on the dead grass around the headstone.

"What?"

"A necromancer. I never wanted to be able to speak to them -- you are a special case, don't even start -- or raise them or feed off their power."

"I know you just want to be normal... good thing you're not."

"Is it? If I were normal, if our family was normal, then you wouldn't be rotting there," Adam points out.

"I liked it more when you referred to it as 'sleeping'," Julien says.

Adam shrugs. These innocent days are gone.

~+~  
"He has to let go, has to want it. He can't fight you on this," Adam says, as he makes coffee in the kitchen. His mind is racing. The date is coming closer and their parents will be gone that week as well. Mother is going to help someone who wants to speak to the dead, because that's how they've earned a living for centuries now, and dad will just enjoy the sights as he always does when they are overseas.

"I know, that's why I whisper sweet nothings into his ear all night, and when I'm not here I'm there with him. He has good days sometimes."

"You're making him trust you," Adam realises. He should have known this.

Julien grins. "Yes! It's the key to every good relationship, at least that's what Cosmo says."

"Cosmo is always right, you know that," Adam answers, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I miss the smell of coffee and cake and the taste of skin," Julien sighs, as he watches his brother drink. "I miss having my own taste-buds."

Adam nearly chokes on the sip he's taken. "Don't do that when I'm drinking!"

Julien laughs. "What would be the fun in that?"

"So, you think he'll be okay to..." he waves his hand, because there is no way to describe what they are about to do with only one word.

Julien nods. "It's so strange to be reborn on the same day I died."

"Nothing strange about it. It's the date that will work best, according to the books and great-great-great-great-grandmother Olga's grimoire."

"And if nothing else, we trust in our family."

"They might have been evil necromancers, but they always knew what they were doing."

~+~  
Adam never touches Timothy, it's too weird. He looks so distant most of the time; he only seems alive when Julien is talking to him.

"I think he believes I'm an angel or something," Julien says.

"I want this to be over so bad," Adam answers.

"Well, we have to wait for your birthday," Julien replies.

"Our, it's our birthday. You were born on that day too," Adam says. He knows it because dad keeps a photo of them both, hidden away. Adam doesn't think his mother knows about it. In that photo they are both asleep and they look fine, but Adam isn't sure that Julien wasn't dead by then already. When Adam was younger, dad sometimes looked at him and his gaze became distant. Adam always wondered if he was thinking about Julien then, about how he lost a child to the Powers of Death and Decay.

"Semantics, I guess, as I died that day as well." Julien waves his hand dismissing it. "He looks really pretty, don't you, Timothy?" he whispers.

Timothy looks in his direction and smiles. He doesn't say a word when Adam is in the room as well. It's kind of creepy.

"I think he loves you," Adam says.

"That's a good thing. It will make things easier for us," Julien answers.

Sometimes Adam looks at Timothy and can't bear it, but then he looks at Julien who needs this body more, who wants this body and deserves it more than Timothy, who tried to kill himself three times. It's not murder if the quarry actually wants it.

~+~  
He goes out the night before his birthday and Julien doesn't follow him. He stays with Timothy and talks to him, makes him feel real and wanted. Adam has no idea why Julien still does it, it's so clear to him that Timothy is enamoured with Julien already.

So he goes out with the purpose to get away from all this and to fuck someone who is not his brother -- maybe for the last time ever.

~+~  
There is something about Adam that drives people to him, the right kind of people, maybe it's part of the magic his family has cultivated over the years, is now a part of his body, his blood, his skin. He doesn't know and he doesn't care. It's not like he could change it anyway.

The boy is small and fragile-looking and sure as hell not even seventeen, even if he claims to be. Adam isn't in the mood for debating, or calling him on his bullshit or being a good person that night. He takes that kid into a hotel room -- it's okay to have rich parents, he guesses -- and watches him strip. He's not coy or shy, he's... Adam doesn't know, kind of distant, maybe. He hates that. He walks over and grabs the kid by his hips and kisses him, hard and messy until the kid is breathless with it.

"This is how we're gonna do this," he says in a harsh whisper, and the kid nods. Adam has no idea what his name is and it doesn't matter anyway.

A few minutes later he's biting and kissing and licking his way from the kid's jaw over his chest to his hipbone. It's sex like Julien likes it, with a lot of marking and a bit of pain. Just this little extra bit of pain that makes you cry out helplessly. Adam has no idea if this kid with the too-thin ribcage has ever had sex like this before, but he doesn't protest, so Adam thinks it will work out. He's leaving marks everywhere he can. Sucking bruises into pale skin, leaving scratches and bite marks.

By the time Adam pushes inside the kid is begging in harsh whispers and uneven pants of breath, and clutching the sheets in his fists. He's biting his lip and his body is straining upwards on every thrust. The kid's eyes are closed, like he can't bear to look at anything at all right now. Adam wants to tell him to touch himself, but he doesn't think the kid will manage, he's too far gone, so Adam grabs his cock and begins to stroke. It doesn't take long.

~+~  
Julien is hovering around Timothy's bed when Adam comes home in the early morning hours.

"He's asleep. He said he won't fight me on this. He wants me to be inside him..."

"That sounds kind of dirty."

"I know you would hit that," Julien answers, and doesn't say anything about what Adam has been doing with a stranger, not even an hour ago. Julien has never said anything about it, Adam hasn't either, because there was never any way for them to be together anyway. Jealousy wouldn't have helped anyone. It would have made them even more miserable.

There is nothing wrong with casual sex.

"I will, soon." Adam smiles and Julien smiles back.

 

~5~  
"I was hoping for a more sinister setting," Julien jokes.

"Funny, but the living room has to do," Adam answers. "Tell him what he has to do, he only seems to listen to you, it's like he's not even there most of the time."

"He loves me..." Julien says. "Hey, Timothy, baby, listen to me, okay?" Julien begins, and Adam tunes him out. It's kind of creepy how Julien can make people believe he cares about them. It makes Adam shudder and feel proud at the same time.

~+~  
Adam had been thinking about letting Julien into his body before beginning the rite, but the grimoire said that only really good necromancers could act as the passageway for a soul seeking a new body, and Julien doesn't have the experience or capacity to do this.

Adam doesn't doubt the connection he has with Julien, but he has none whatsoever with Timothy, so... he found another way. He had to, because spirits cannot penetrate the circle; nothing can get in or out -- that's the purpose of a protective circle, after all.

Timothy is standing in the circle, stock-still, as Julien whispers to him, to let him in, make room for him, to just let go, and Timothy is listening, nodding. Smiling even, in a very distant way. Adam can see how he lets go of his body, separates his soul treat by tiny treat and how Julien is weaving his own spirit into the now nearly-vacant shell. Adam is concentrating on the spell, the energy and words, trying to breathe through the pain as his own life-forces are being sucked into the void between here and there. He wants to snap at Julien to hurry the fuck up, but he doesn't have the energy for it.

It feels like hours, but he knows it's only minutes, 20 maybe. Timothy wants to leave his body, wants to get rid of that body he hates so much, wants to be with Julien. Their souls tangle at one point; two shapes of glowing light. One getting darker, a red like old blood, the other paler. It looks like they're kissing, like they're touching. They don't really need a form, but they keep it anyway and all Adam can see is a tangle of limbs: hands, legs, cocks brushing, backs arching. It's weird, but also very beautiful, to watch his brother's soul having sex with another soul. He doesn't think anyone has ever seen something like this. Adam doesn't think anyone should.

~+~  
He wakes up on the sofa and feels like a truck ran him over. He's feeling pain in every pore of his body. The light is too bright and his brain protests at any and every movement -- as does his body.

"Blinds," he whispers and a minute later it's dark in the living room. He wants to ask if it worked, but he doesn't need too, because a second later he can feel fingers on his cheek.

"I'm okay..." Julien says and Adam thinks that's good for him. "You'll be okay soon, too. You're just fucking exhausted, is all."

Adam hears him turn around. "Drink something, okay?" he instructs, and Adam does. He thinks it's the best idea his brother's ever had.

"How long was I out?" Adam wants to know, and doesn't even try to get up. He would only fall on his ass, he's sure.

"A few hours," Julien answers. His voice sounds different, different from Timothy's, different from the voice he used when he was only a spirit. Adam thinks that it will take some time to get used to it all.

"That's vague," Adam says, closing his eyes.

"Just sleep now, okay?" Julien replies, softly, and Adam nods.

~+~  
The next time he wakes up he feels better. The sun is shining through the gaps in the blinds and he can smell coffee from the kitchen. He sits up carefully and takes stock of his body. It feels okay again. Whatever Julien gave him last night, it worked wonders.

He gets up and walks over to the kitchen.

Julien is leaning against the counter, a mug of coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other. His face is turned to the window. He's soaking up the sun.

"You're awake," he says, turning toward Adam.

"You're different."

Julien shrugs. "Was bound to happen. Coffee?"

"Yeah," Adam says, sitting down on a chair. "And something to eat."

"I'm making you a sandwich. I always wanted to make you a sandwich with my hands, not just my will alone. This body thing is so strange. I broke three mugs yesterday, because I couldn't make my fingers work like I wanted to," Julien says.

Adam looks at him sharply. "You can stay in it, right?"

"I think so, yeah. We'll have to wait. It's like getting a new heart, I guess. The only difference is that I got a whole body -- lucky me. I just don't know it very well yet. Everything just feels different now. The world even looks different, and I love how this body smells."

"That fascination will leave you pretty soon, I'm sure," Adam answers.

"Maybe. I want to touch everything. The counter under my fingertips and how water feels on my skin and how coffee is hot and the sun! I love the sun, Adam," Julien says, cutting tomatoes into uneven slices.

Adam watches as his brother makes a sandwich for the first time ever. It's kind of cute and fascinating. "Don't forget the butter."

"When did I ever forget the butter, Adam?" Julien asks. He doesn't turn around, just fixes the sandwich with a concentration that borders on scary.

Adam shrugs. "Never."

"Never," Julien answers. He puts the sandwich in front of Adam and sits down at the opposite side of the table.

"You're just going to sit there and watch me eat, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I had cereal this morning, and chocolate. And broccoli. I think I hate broccoli."

"Did you cook it?"

"No."

"That's your problem then..." Adam answers, biting into his sandwich. It tastes good. It always does.

"I honestly don't think cooking it would make it any tastier," Julien replies.

"You have to cook it or fry it... trust me on that one."

"I don't like everything you like," Julien reminds him with a wicked smile.

"I know."

"Good..." There is something to Julien's voice that makes Adam swallow and put the rest of his sandwich aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough," Adam answers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Adam says and watches as Julien gets up and grabs his shirt just to pull him close. His lips feel soft. He looks different, but he feels familiar enough. It's like Julien's spirit is reshaping Timothy's body somehow. So that Julien's soul will be comfortable in it. His brother is making this vacant place his own, he is still building it, Adam realises. It's not a bad thing.

~+~  
"Is the couch okay?" Julien asks and Adam nods. He really doesn't care about mother's couch right now. He doesn't care about her and thinks Julien shouldn't either.

Having Julien so close and in a living body is strange.

Julien kisses tentatively, like he's searching for something. Adam wonders if he always did that in Adam's own body. It doesn't matter anymore.

"I know everything about you," Adam whispers.

"No, you don't, but you're going to find out." It sounds a bit like a promise, a bit like a treat.

Adam wants to say something to that, but Julien smiles and kisses him again, this time harder, more demanding. He pins Adam down with his body and Adam lets everything else go. Nothing else even registers, except his brother's weight and the heat of his skin. He pulls and pushes at Julien's clothes and gets frustrated with all the buttons on his shirt.

"As if you didn't know that we would get naked as soon as we could," Adam says, biting Julien's shoulder softly. Julien moans, pushing into Adam's body, tearing at his shirt until he can get it off and throws it onto the floor.

"A little less conversation, a little more action, please," he answers and Adam laughs. The sound is cut off by another bruising kiss. Julien is done playing around. Adam knows that because he knows Julien. Adam knows everything about the way Julien has sex. He could write it down if he wanted to, but he only ever knew the after-effects of it, was never really a part of it.

Julien begins with biting at his jaw softly, working his way downwards. Kissing, licking, biting gently, dipping his tongue into Adam's bellybutton and then sucking a bruise onto his hip. His fingers are caressing restlessly at any and every part he can reach, his nails digging into Adam's skin slightly. Adam hisses when Julien mouths his cock through his boxers before he tears them down. It hurts, the motion too sudden, and Adam tangles his fingers into Julien's hair, pulls too hard. Julien moans.

"I'm going to bruise you later," he says in a harsh whisper. It sounds a bit like a promise, a bit like a treat.

Julien looks up through his lashes. "I fucking hope so."

Adam pushes him down gently, but with determination, and Julien goes back to mouthing his cock. He likes to draw things out and Adam is okay with it for now, for this time. They might know everything about each other, but it's still a lot to learn. Theory and practice are never ever exactly the same thing, after all. He pulls a bit too hard as Julien's tongue licks from root to top and then back again. Julien doesn't seem to mind, but Adam lets go and clutches a sofa cushion instead anyway. His breathing is becoming irregular and he can't look away from Julien on his knees, between his legs, so fucking obviously enjoying himself. Adam bites his lip when Julien begins to suck. It's like he's engrossed in it, like there is nothing else in the entire world besides Adam's dick and how it feels on Julien's tongue. Adam doesn't even warn Julien when he's about to come, because it wouldn't matter anyway. Not to Julien, who wants to taste and feel _everything_ right now.

"You taste different," Julien says, rocking back on his heels, watching him. Adam only looks at his brother. Julien's hair is messed up from Adam's hands, his lips are swollen and shiny with spit and his eyes are dancing with something Adam can't even begin to fathom. "From what I remember when I was in your body. All of them tasted kind of the same... you taste different. Not good, but..." Julien waves his hand in a way that should tell Adam something, but really doesn't. "I don't know... maybe it's because this body isn't fully mine yet," he finishes.

Adam nods, reaching for Julien and pulling him onto the couch with him. "Going to fuck you later..." he whispers into his brother's ear and Julien shivers. "And don't even start to whine that I should fuck you now."

"You know you will anyway," Julien answers, licking over his cheek. It's childish and should be disgusting and so not a turn on, but it seems that everything Julien does with his tongue, his lips, his fucking _mouth_ is a turn on for Adam. "You know I always loved your fingers," he adds and Adam pushes him into the sofa.

"I'm getting the lube, I hope you'll be naked by the time I'm back," Adam says, getting up.

Julien grabs his wrist while he's pulling at his pants and boxers with the other hand. "Leave it, you know I like the way it burns..." His fingers dig in a bit too hard as he pulls Adam back down on the sofa.

Adam takes a deep breath. "Okay, suck then," he says and Julien does. Adam is so fucking gone for Julien's mouth it's not even funny.

~+~  
"Mom will kill you for what you did to the couch," Julien says, his breathing still a bit irregular.

Adam smiles. "I don't care at all. And besides, it wasn't just me."

"Yeah, but I don't live here," Julien answers.

"That might seem like a problem now, but it won't be for long," Adam answers lazily.

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"She let you die," Adam says, as if it explains everything.

"It wasn't her decision. She didn't know who would die. Her life was on the line too."

"No, it wasn't. It never was her life," Adam replies, sitting up. The sweat and come on his skin feel sticky and he wants a shower really bad suddenly.

"What?" Julien grabs his hand and holds on, makes Adam look at him.

Adam sighs. "She bargained, okay? She isn't stupid. She didn't want to die, and what were we to her, anyway? She didn't know us. We weren't even born. She..."

"Sold us out to the Powers of Death and Decay," Julien finishes.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

Adam shakes his head, he really doesn't want to talk about this now. "I need a shower."

"Okay," Julien answers, pushing himself up to kiss him. "Okay..."

 

~end~


End file.
